Skills
Skills are the abilities learned by Kymera that they use in battle. At any time a Kymera will have up to five skills. One skill must be an Ultimate skill and a Kymera can only have one Ultimate Skill usable at a time. Standard and Ultimate skills Base Power (BP) Base Power refers to the basic damage done by a skill. Base Power is factored with the Kymera's Physical Attack or Energy Attack stat for the total damage output. In general a skill with higher BP will outdamage a skill used by a Kymera with a higher Physical Attack rating unless the difference is large. A skill's BP can be enhanced or degraded in battle. This will increase or decrease the amount of damage put out by the skill. The Kymera's stats will not be affected by a BP enhancement or degradation. Element The element of a skill will match up against a target Kymera's element to determine if the skill will deal regular, more, or less damage. *If the skill element deals normal damage to the target element, the end damage will be calculated normally. *If the skill element deals more damage to the target element, the end damage will be doubled. *If the skill element deals less damage to the target element, the end damage will be halved. Type Physical Physical skills will factor a Kymera's Physical Attack stat into calculating damage. Energy Energy skills will factor a Kymera's Energy Attck stat into calculating damage. Status Status skills do not deal any damage when they are used, no matter how much the skill or the Kymera gets enhanced. Their focus is instead on causing secondary effects. Status skills often have more potent secondary effects or a greater proc chance at inflicting them. Contact Some Kymera have Passive Abilities that cause damage or Status Conditions upon contact. Any skill that brings the user to come into contact with the target puts the user at risk for these effects. Despite their names, physical skills and energy skills do not mean contact and noncontact. There are some physical skills that avoid contact and energy skills that cause contact. Critical chance Secondary effect Proc Chance Priority Skills Orbs Skill Orbs are used to manually teach a skill to a Kymera. If the Keeper has a Skill Orb and the skill is one that the Kymera can learn, the Keeper just needs to use the Skill Orb and the Kymera will learn the skill as if having learned a skill by leveling up. This means that if a Kymera has 5 skills already, one must be swapped out for the Skill Orb's to be used. Some Skill Orbs can teach its skill to as many Kymera as the Keeper wants while others are limited to one-time use. Be careful you use the right orb on the right Kymera! List of all skills Barrier Sheild This field effect grants 50% Defense boost to the user's side. Birds of a Feather The user Kymera and several Avian friends gang up on the foe, dealing heavy damage. Bite A sharp bite with tough fangs. May make the opponent Flinch. Brawl The Kymera rams into the opponent, tangling with the enemy in a vicious brawl. Claw A strong claw attack with a higher chance to inflict a critical hit. Defiance This enhancement increases your Defense stat by 50%. Dusk Cutter Blending into the darkness, the user speeds toward the opponent to attack for heavy damage. Enfeeble This degradation decreases your foe's Attack stat by 50%. Fungal Overgrowth An overgrowth of fungus surges toward the foe, damaging and preventing it from switching out for a short time. Fury Peck The Kymera blindly pecks at the enemy at a rapid, but random fashion. Kitty Claw This Kymera's kitty claws scratch painfully into the opponent, causing a Flinch. Lash The attacker uses vines to at lash its opponent. Nether Mark The enemy Kymera is hexed with a glyph, imbuing the Hex status. Nightshade A thin, spooky shadow descends on the opponent. Peck A simple peck attack. Pepper Spray A stinging blast which renders the foe Paralyzed. Photon Blaster The user fires a weak beam of light at the enemy. Poison Breath The user emits a poisonous cloud, inflicting the Poison status on a foe. Poison Thorn The user jabs the opponent with an envenomed thorn, possibly causing a Poison status. Rainbow Ward The user summons a shield of brilliant energy, raising Defense and Energy Defense by a high amount. Rat Poison A venomous bite delivered to the foe. Royal Superiority Demonstrating her haughty nature, Fungelina smacks her foe and brings up a temporary defensive shield. Scratch The user takes a weak swipe at the opponent. Shadow Step The Kymera flashes forward, delivering a quick stirke. Shinespark The user body slams the opponent while sheathed in brilliant energy. Skip Rock A small stone is fired at the target. Sparkle Sparkle Subvert This degradation decreases your foe's Defense stat by 50%. Tackle A simple tackle attack. Takedown A strong tackling attack that hits hard, but also inflicts recoil damage on the user. Thunder Wave A sudden shock delivers Paralysis to the foe. Zap A light, electric zap. Category:Gameplay mechanics Category:Skills